Dime como son James
by miel-tonks
Summary: Lily/james Universo alterno donde Lily perdió la vista y James  su viejo esposo  se sienta junto a ella una tarde de verano convirtiéndose en sus ojos por unos momentos… platicandole con sutileza y diversion lo que Lily le pide.


Capitulo único: Dime como son…

Hola! Este será un pequeño one-shot que trabajara en un universo alterno donde Lily perdió la vista y James (su viejo esposo) se sienta junto a ella una tarde de verano convirtiéndose en sus ojos por unos momentos…

Espero y la lectura les agrade y comenten por favor!

"="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="=

¿Cómo eran los colores? La verdad es que ya no los recordaba… hacía años que podía más que imaginarme los matices que pintaban al mundo y lo llenaban de vida, pinceladas de verde, rojo y amarillo para una hermosa tarde de verano y pinceladas blancas, azules y cafés para una mañana de invierno.

-¿Qué tienes amor?—me dijo James, mi querido James y yo sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza y respiraba llenando de aire mis viejos pulmones—Harry vendrá mañana—aseguro mientras tomaba asiento a un lado mío, yo cerré los ojos aun que la diferencia no fue mucha y sonriendo me recargue en su hombro. Todos los días era lo mismo, yo me sentaba en el viejo y raído sillón de nuestra sala para reflexionar un poco y todos los días James se después de dejarme unos minutos sola se acercaba a mí y haciéndome la misma pregunta "¿Qué tienes amor?" que jamás era contestada, se convertía en mis ojos y comenzaba a llenar de pinceladas y de rostros, miradas y colores a las personas "mi familia" dándome una imagen mental de cómo eran ellos.

-¿Cómo es el pequeño Jaméis?—le pregunte, como siempre lo hacía cuando necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarme a los reflejos de la realidad que mi cerebro trataba imaginar James soltó una risita divertida. Siempre comenzaba preguntando por mi pequeño nieto.

-un enano canijo –y yo le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras negaba divertida—él es un niño bastante alto si quieres saber mi opinión, (creo que lo saco de la familia de Ginny) sus ojos son de un hermoso azul que asemeja al mar (como los de tu padre Lils) y cada vez que los observas la inocencia y la vida se ciernen hacia ti, su cabello es de un hermoso color castaño como el de las hojas secas de los árboles y su sonrisa o diablos es picara y vivaracha, pero infantil porque le faltan los dos dientes de leche de enfrente… es un niño hermoso mi amor—y yo sonreí porque la imagen mental de mi pequeño nieto de había formado en el vacío de mis ojos, mi pequeño simplemente era hermoso.

-dime como es mi Harry, James—le dije en un susurro y lo escuche sofocar una risa.

-oh es un hombre muy apuesto, tanto que parece mi propio reflejo a mi edad, con el indomable cabello azabache revuelto que ahora trae un poco más corto, tiene tu nariz ¿sabes? Pequeña y respingona, -muy afeminada para mi gusto Lils- y aunque no es precisamente alto se ha alargado unos centímetros más este último año y claro ¿Cómo olvidar sus ojos? De ese precioso color verde ámbar intensos y decididos pero también llenos de amor que parecen brillar cada que observa a Ginny o a Jamsie; y te sorprenderá saber que ya no tan enclenque, los entrenamientos de auror le han dado una complextura mucho más hábil y elegante… en fin, se ha convertido en todo un hombre siempre sonriente y fuerte.—una lagrima salvaje se escapó de mis muertos ojos y rápidamente la limpié con el dorso de mi mano respirando con alegría el olor a margaritas que se filtraba por la pequeña claraboya de la sala… mi pequeño Harry ¡oh dios! Nunca lo había visto, nunca había sido capaz de observar la profundidad de su mirada, ni derretirme con una de sus duces sonrisas; pero aun así le soñaba y en mi cabeza tenía una imagen mental casi perfecta de él. ¿Qué si la vida no había sido difícil después de perder la vista? Oh claro que si, había sentido morirme la primera vez que desperté en San Mungo y descubrí que no había venda que tapara mis ojos, la negrura del pozo negro en la que desperté era yo, era parte de mi alma, que se sintió desgraciada al saber que jamás volvería a observar la sutileza de un amanecer o la sonrisa de su querido amor.

-¿y Ginny?—le pregunte después en un susurro, James siempre seria mi soporte, aquel que todas las tardes se sentaba al lado mío y cogiéndome la mano comenzaba a pintar mi mundo, describiendo cada cosa que yo le pedía.

-enorme—me dijo y yo reí divertida—aunque se ha encontrado bastante sentimental últimamente, hace poco Harry me confió que Ginny le había amenazado con dejarle si se atrevía a decir algo de su peso—yo sonreí emocionada—es una mujer hermosa, divertida y amante del quidich ¿Qué más podría pedir? Su cabello es pelirrojo como el tuyo, largo y liso siempre suelto y por el que nuestro muchacho se vuelve loco ¿sabes? Se ve hermosa embarazada menuda y delgadita como es parece tan frágil… pero ¿Quién dice que las apariencias no engañan? Ginny es la mujer más decidida y fuerte –aparte de ti- que he conocido, con la mirada resuelta y audaz parece llenar de vida esos hermosos ojos marrones que tiene haciendo resaltar su tranquilizadora pero satisfecha sonrisa—termino James y yo no pude evitar suspirar imaginando a la esposa de Harry, pequeña y hermosa como James la describía. James me acaricio mi rostro y beso mi nariz haciéndome sentir cosquillas.

-Sonríe mi hermosa pelirroja, que así te vez mucho mejor—me dijo en un susurro tranquilizador. ¡Como lo amaba! James Potter jamás me había abandonado…

_**-¿Lily?—dijo aquella voz masculina y suave que yo conocería en donde fuera y no pude evitar estremecerme dejando de prestar atención a la hermosa balada que el radio a un lado de mi sintonizaba.**_

_**-hola James—dije vacilante enfocando mi vista hacia el frente, sin tener idea de donde se encontraba. Cuando escuche que él se acercaba lentamente a mí y sentándose a un lado de la cama tomo mí mana haciendo que yo al instante me reconfortara con el calor y la suavidad que el pequeño apretón de sus dedos me proporcionaba.**_

_**-¿Cómo te encuentras?—dijo después de unos minutos y yo solo me encogí de hombros sabiendo que la pregunta era simplemente estúpida, me había quedado ciega y sin posibilidad alguna de tratamiento ¿Cómo quería que me encontrara? El suspiro a mi lado.**_

_**-lo siento tanto Lils—dijo con una voz cargada de dolor y sufrimiento haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara lentamente.**_

_**-no es tu culpa James—le dije totalmente resuelta ¿Cómo podría culparlo? Pero el pareció no creerme por la manera en la que su mano se tensó contra la mía.**_

_**-no me engañes Lily, no trates de disminuir mi culpa, si yo…-y se atraganto en un sollozo ahogado—si yo hubiese estado a tu lado cuando peleaste con… con esa perra—continuo cargado de odio—tu no estuvieses así, es mi culpa, yo me jure protegerte porque tú eres mi vida y falle; a ti, a tus padres, a MI. No puedo Lils, no puedo observarte así, yo no tengo derecho a disfrutar de los colores, de las miradas, de los paisajes, de las pinceladas de la vida si tú no lo haces…-y yo ya no pude escuchar mas porque lagrimas corrían libres por mis ojos sintiendo que la furia poco a poco se filtraba por cada uno de mis poros ¿Cómo se atrevía?**_

_**-¡cállate!—le grite cuando la ira exploto dentro de mí soltando su mano y sintiendo que ipso facto el guardo silencio atragantándose con un pequeño sollozo—no te atrevas Potter, no te atrevas a tenerme lástima porque no te perdóname ¡no tienes derecho! ¡Estoy ciega James! Así son las cosas y no ganaremos nada con tu culpa, yo no quiero, no puedo vivir con un hombre que me tratara como una muñeca de cristal ¿acaso me dices todo eso como despedida? Yo ya no seré lo que era y eso lo tienes que aceptar…**_

_**-¡no!—grito James—yo te amo Lily, no me importa esto, no me importa que tu vista se haya dañado para siempre ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que yo te dejaría?—yo suspire.**_

_**-entonces no quiero tu lastima—le dije en un susurro frio y lo sentí estremecerse—estoy ciega, ya no hay nada que hacer y necesito de tu apoyo, de tu valentía, no funcionaremos James, no podremos sobrevivir si tú te lamentas de mi estado—el me cogió de la mano con cuidado.**_

_**-yo te amo Lils, no lo dudes y hare lo que sea, seré tus ojos y te mostrare el camino pero no te llevare alzada sino de mi mano, siempre junto a mi ¿es lo que necesitas? Porque no te mentiré, jamás me podre perdonar, yo seré tus ojos, yo seré la vista de nuestra relación pero tu serás la fuerza de la unión, el tacto y el oído, porque eres especial para escuchar, para sentir…-y tomándome dulcemente de la cara me beso y yo no supe decirle que no a sus labios que se abrían con amor entre los míos.**_

-¿Cómo eres James?—le pregunte después de recordar con una sonrisa el momento en que nuestras almas se habían entrelazado formando una sola, porque él era mi vista, mi mundo y mis ojos pero yo siempre seria el tacto, la sensibilidad y el amor que unían a nuestra familia. ¿Cómo poder olvidar ese día? Había nido nuestro nuevo comienzo y juntos habíamos formado la familia un año después con la llegada de mi pequeño Harry. James se enderezo a mi lado y lo escuche sonreír.

-apuesto Lily, sigo igual de guapo y joven como cuando teníamos 15 años, mi cabello no se ha llenado de canas ni ha empezado a escasear, sigue igual de rebelde y negro que siempre, y mi cuerpo está igual de fuerte y muscular como cuando era capital del equipo, soy alto y fornido Lily, todo un dios griego perfecto—yo no pude evitar sonreír-tal vez…-dijo, y yo supe que describiría sus ojos—lo único que ha cambiado de mi eterna joven apariencia son mis ojos, que aunque siguen siendo los mismos ojos marrones que tú conoces han madurado, yo he madurado y las adversidades, los fracasos, la culpa, las alegrías, las sonrisas, los pequeños buenos momentos de la vida se encuentras ahí haciéndolos más profundos…-yo sonreí de lado riéndome porque lo único que nunca me describía de verdad era a el mismo, desde hace veintitantos años seguía siendo el mismo joven apuesto.

-¿y yo James?—dije continuando la rutina que cada día era necesaria para alegrar mi día, el río divertido.

-sigues igual de joven y hermosa, tu cabello es de un hermoso y llameante pelirrojo y tu figura continua siendo el de una mozuela de 15 años, tu cara aun es aniñada sin ninguna arruga y tus ojos ¡oh Merlín! Siguen siendo de ese bonito verde que tanto me gusta y en cual me sigo perdiendo con la misma intensidad y tu hermosa sonrisa sigue pareciendo la de una niña atrapada en una travesura—y yo reí porque aunque no le creía me gustaba saber que para él, paras sus ojos (mis ojos) seguía siendo la misma joven Lily, porque yo sabía (por Harry) que James tenía el cabello de un color gris en vez del negro que él me juraba poseer, sentía que su figura no era la misma, la panza de los postres y los chocolates había aparecido hace ya unos pocos años y la calva justo en las entradillas ya se encontraba presente. Pero también sabía que mis ojos ya no eran del hermoso verde que antes solían ser, porque con el paso del tiempo (y como me había explicado el sanador alguna vez) comenzarían a perder su color, a aclararse por la pérdida de la vista.

¿Cómo no amar la vida que tenía? Porque aunque había sido difícil y extrañaba las puestas de sol, los matices y las miradas de mi familia había sido feliz. Harry desde pequeño había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo, y aunque me molestaba mucho a él no parecía importarle diciendo que yo era la mujer, la madre perfecta enseñándole lo hermoso que eran los cantos de los pájaros por las mañanas y el sueva tacto de las hojas de los árboles. Y james de él no tenía palabras, era mis ojos pero también mi soporte.

-¿y los rosales James?—le dije como última pregunta de nuestra rutina sintiéndolo tensarse para después acercarse y besar mi cabeza.

-eh… ¿no te había dicho que el pequeño Jamsie paso con su motocicleta de juguete por encimas de ellas la última vez que vino?

#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#

Jeje, bueno termine el pequeño one shot ¿qué les pareció? De verdad me gustaría saber que les pareció, es el primero que hago de esta pareja.

Todo trabaja en un mundo alterno donde digamos que Voldemort jamás existió…


End file.
